


We Meet Again

by slyth_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, EWE, Fluff, M/M, Madam Malkin's, My First AO3 Post, milestone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyth_princess/pseuds/slyth_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy absolutely does not want to go to this wedding, even if Blaise Zabini is his best friend and Draco is the best man. Not when he knows that Harry Potter is going to be the best man for the other groom. Yet here he is, getting his tux fitted at Madam Malkins. At least he has another three weeks to prepare, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

Draco Malfoy cannot believe he is being forced to go to this ridiculous wedding. Granted, Blaise is his best friend. It sort of is his responsibility to be the best man and throw him a fantastic bachelor party, make a speech that brings a tear to everyone's eye, and make sure Blaise doesn't completely freak out and try to make a run for it. And it wasn't as if Draco wasn't happy for him. Neville Longbottom was a wonderful man, who had actually turned out to be fairly brilliant and successful in the world of herbology. Also, he made Blaise incredibly happy and after everything they had been through in their twenty four short years he could use a little happy. It wasn't even the fact that the wedding was certain to be a hall full of Gryffindors that still looked at Draco as if he was going to hex them all on sight. He was more then used to that by now. No, Draco's not wanting to go to this wedding had nothing to do with any of these things. Rather it had to do with one scarfaced, bespectacled, green eyes, messy haired Gryffindor with a penchant for getting himself into trouble and smiling about it. One green eyed, messy haired Gryffindor that Draco Malfoy just so happened to be in love with and had done an exceptional job of avoiding since graduation.

But, no one could claim that Draco wasn't a good friend. He had thrown the party, he had written the speech, and now he was standing in front of a mirror at Madam Malkin's getting his tuxedo fitted to make sure that everyone, ok well maybe just the one person, couldn't take his eyes off of Draco. Sure, everyone else would be looking at the grooms, but it he could catch the eye of the one person he wanted to see him then the wedding would be a great personal success.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Draco said politely as Madam Malkin herself fussed about his left trouser leg, pinning a hem as the enchanted needle flitted about. "I know that robes are far and above your specialty, but there is just no one else I could trust with a job this important. Especially after I saw the impeccable job you did for Blaise's tux."

Malkin blushed furiously under Draco's praise and waved a hand dismissively through the air. "Think absolutely nothing of it Mr. Malfoy. I am always grateful to help you and Mr. Zabini. You two boys have been some of my best clients through the years."

"The pleasure has been all ours. You have been an absolute peach for as long as I have known you." Draco smiled down on the plump witch. His family had been coming here for generations. His father had liked her because she was pure blooded and his mother had loved the rare fabrics that were imported from all over the world. It just made sense for him to continue coming here. She was wonderful at what she did.

Madam Malkin giggled as her only response and Draco proceeded to look in the mirror. If he was honest with himself, he was nervous. Throughout the four years that Blaise and Neville had dated, Draco had expertly managed to avoid seeing Harry Potter. It hadn't been easy. There had been many last minute port keys from the cute witch at the ministry who had a crush on him when impromptu dinner parties had been suggested. Many business meetings to plan at the manor when group dates had been suggested. There had even been one time he got word Potter would be attending a gala Draco was throwing that forced him to have his secretary play interference to keep them apart.

I'm fact, that was the last time Draco saw the man in question. And saw was the only word to describe it. Seeing as it was Draco's gala event to raise money for displaced children from the war, he had had to give a speech. Though the lights and camera flashes were rather bright in his face, Harry's lopsided smile and bright green eyes were noticeable from anywhere. Though Draco did an admirable job of not staring like a lovesick teenager at the man, he couldn't help his eyes from seeking out black hair and glasses more often than not. And everytime he did, those emerald eyes were strafing right back at him. They had never spoken that night, though it seemed Potter had tried. Everytime he turned around Draco's fantastic secretary was directing Harry to someone else he just had to meet. Draco just couldn't take the rejection, so he avoided him until he could slip out of his own party without being missed. That had been two years ago.

Since then, Potters face had oft been on the cover of various magazines and papers. He had spent three years working for the ministry, rounding up nearly all of the remaining death eaters and wanna be Dark Lords that followed Voldemorts death. When that was done, he left his position and took up teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. The news had made quite the splash. As had his abrupt change in fashion. No longer clad in oversized hand me downs, thanks in part to the generous help of his fashion editor friend Padma Patil, he now frequently graced the fashion pages of Witch Weekly. So Draco had never had a hard time seeing Potters face and remembering how hopelessly in love he was, and probably always would be, with the boy who lived.

Perhaps it was because he was contemplating this that he didn't notice the small bell above the robe shops front door chime as a new customer entered. And perhaps it was because of this that he didn't notice when Madam Malkin quickly got up to greet her new customer excitedly. And perhaps it was because of this that he was so startled when he heard the velvety voice of this new customer behind him.

"Hullo." The voice said. The voice he would recognize anywhere. The voice that frequently slipped through his dreams like silk and warmed his chest. The voice he had prepared himself to not have to hear for another three weeks.

Draco's mouth went dry. "Good afternoon Potter," was all he managed to get out. He turned and looked at Harry and his heart did a somersault.

Then the other man did something he should never be allowed to do in Draco's presence. He smiled, a wide mouthed, genuine smile. Directed right at Draco. It was enough to nearly unravel him right here. He forced himself to turn back to the mirror. "Funny meeting you here. Again. It's been a long time, Malfoy." Potter said, drawing his name out long across his tongue. Draco shook his head. It wouldn't do to think about that tongue right now. Thankfully, Potter continued talking. "Though I think we have known each other long enough now to call each other Harry and Draco, don't you?"

Draco blatantly refused to look at him as Harry got up on the platform to Draco's right. Draco swallowed twice and wet his lips before attempting to speak. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He managed, with a slight drawl for no reason other than feigning nonchalance. He wasn't sure if it was working.

"Your tux looks good. I'm sure Blaise will be pleased. You are the best man for Blaise right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I am." Draco stole a quick look over at Harry and blushed furiously when he saw the other man studiously looking at him. Draco snapped his head quickly back to his mirror. "And you're the best man for Neville."

Harry let out a short laugh before answering. "Yeah, I suppose I am. Guess that means you and me are going to wound up stuck together all night."

Draco panicked slightly under the comment, though he regained himself when he realized Harry probably hadn't meant it the way it sounded. No matter how much Draco wished he had. "Don't fret Potte- I mean Harry- I'm sure your girlfriend will do adequate job distracting you away from me."

Harry laughed again, this time a full, genuine laugh. Draco couldn't help but smile a bit that he had gotten that reaction from someone who used to hate him. "Well, I'm sure she would. Except I don't have a girlfriend. Nor do I have a date. So, like I said, guess you're stuck with me." At that, Harry's smile faltered slightly. "Unless you have a girlfriend I didn't know about."

This time it was Draco's turn to laugh. If only he knew. "Well, it would be rather difficult for me to have a girlfriend seeing as I'm quite gay. But if you mean do I have a date, no I do not."

For reasons Draco decided not to analyze, suddenly Harry was shooting him a beaming smile. The look made a coil of heat unfurl in his stomach. Thankfully before the situation could get any more awkward, Madam Malkin interrupted. "Alright Mr. Malfoy, you are all finished here. Esmeralda at the front can collect your payment and these will be ready for pick up in one week."

Draco smiled at her as he got down to the floor level. "Thank you, as always, for the wonderful work." As he began to walk away he turned to Harry. "And a good day to you Harry. I'll see you at the wedding."

Harry turned another genuine, heart stopping smile on Draco. This time he was certain it would be undoing. "It was wonderful to run into you here again. I'll see you soon Draco."

Draco gave a short nod and turned to walk out. He had to put some distance between them and perhaps go back to the manor and take a long, hot bath. How was he ever going to make it through the damn wedding without Harry realizing that Draco was completely, head over feet, in love with him?

As he reached the door he heard Harry's voice call to him one more time. "Oh, and Draco?" He asked, rather shyly. "Maybe you could save me at least one dance there?"

Draco stopped with his hand on the knob, head spinning with what he just heard. He knew his face was probably beet red but suddenly couldn't bring himself to care. He half turned to Harry again and saw the gryffindor smiling at him through the mirror, face just as red. Draco smiled. "I think I can save you as many dances as you wish Harry." And with that he left the shop.

It was thirteen years ago that he first met Harry Potter in that very shop. Thirteen years of seeing that awkward boy grow to a handsome and brilliant man. Thirteen years where he himself growing from anger and jealousy toward a boy he barely knew longing and love for a man he now hoped to get to know more. And it was this same shop, thirteen years later, that he realized there was a good chance his life would never be the same. All because Harry Potter asked him to dance.

Suddenly Draco couldn't wait for this wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so so much for checking this out. I decided to add my fic into the great, wide, world of Drarry for a couple reasons. First, this setting of them meeting again where it all began is one that is, sadly, not done enough. So I decided to fill the void a bit. Second, this was written as my present to all of my lovely followers on tumblr for getting me to another milestone.
> 
> This work is totally unbeta'd, so if you find any issus of spelling errors, feel free to let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it, and there will be many more little fics where that came from. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
